ftgtbrfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitsune
Kitsune is part of the Legends of Time expansion. Her role is pretty big in that expansion because she steals this very powerful item that... well, creates a lot of trouble. Kitsune overheard tales about the Water of Life and came from hiding to try to seduce the Monk who had it. But, well Monk's can't really be seduced that way. So she tried to kill him and ended up be surprised by the Monk's traveling allies who also had great power. Kitsune was defeated and through the Monk's dharma, he sent the Water of Life out of time in order to prevent more evil intentions of greed over this item. But before Kitsune saw the vial disappear, she spit up a fox hair on it so she could still find out where in time this vial was. Kitsune had met a local inventor, that was the first she learned of the Time Machine. She actually coaxed him into creating it. Unfortunately, because Dakkar couldn't remember things 100% correctly, instead of creating a realm machine, he ended up doing what he intended and created a time machine, sending Kitsune all over the place. Word got around that Kitsune was after the water and through a lot of bad miscommunication, they thought she already stole it. Warriors of the Chinese Three Kingdoms and a few Master Swordsmen enlisted by the Japanese Emperor went on a capture the flag mission to try to get the item first. The same time traveler "helped" these warriors but sent them all into different times and pretty much broke the time stream, somehow sending everyone involved to the Fairytale Games Universe as well. So it became a mad rush after Kitsune who was tracking the vial through time and also running away and battling off everyone from each time period who was also looking for the Water of Life. Kitsune's first stop was John. Because of how strong and powerful he looked, Kitsune played into seduction to try to change him. His body was strong but his mind was weak and because of being born from his father drinking the water, John seemed to be even more susceptible to magic. Kitsune used a concentrated Cherry Blossom fragrant pheromone to entrance him to her. It didn't take long to get him under her spell. She wanted him to reveal where the water was before collecting it from the remaining 6 Dwarves. After Mother Goose slaughtered John and left, Kitsune came back to John's body and was surprised that his head was still responsive. Though he was alive, he sounded delirious but Kitsune questioned him where the Water of Life was and the location of the other Dwarves were. During interrogation, he revealed that his father, before disappearing etched the map of where the dwarves would meet on John's back. Unfortunately there was nothing left of his back to be seen. Kitsune, about to finish John, asked him where the water his father had was. John told her it was on the shelf in a special vase that was so common, no one would realize it. Kitsune, being a trickster and not wanting to be tricked herself, took the water and dropped a bit onto John's head. Obviously, without a body, it really didn't do much. Kitsune didn't realize that doing so healed John's mind and made him even more clever. John faked stupidity, now completely cleansed and immune from Kitsune's spell, and told her to put his head on the iron anvil because it was a "magical" anvil that would reveal the powers of the water. She obediently did and poured a little more water on John. John started to meld with the anvil until his body was reformed fully as iron. Kitsune saw rage in John's eyes and took off, rather quickly, but clutching the vase with the leftover water with her. Kitsune recovering the item was given the opportunity to trade for excessive power. What transpires after that is Kitsune becomes lethally powerful and the person with the artifact accidentally creates the Zombie infection because he failed to find someone who knew how to use it properly. Big oops. Kitsune becomes a boss in our game through a series of quests that lead up to her Overpower emerging.